


The Florist

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [199]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drabble, M/M, Past Character Death, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsstem, anniversary and darling.





	The Florist

**Author's Note:**

> Jessie is writing drabbles, so I got inspired and wanted to write too, and I found this one that I wrote back in May but never posted. That was, uh, easy. (I’m gonna write at least one tonight though *glares at self* at _least_ one.)
> 
> For the May 27th challenge from sterekdrabbles, with the added [theme of death](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/theme-week:-death), have a different first meeting!
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/186145655857))

Derek was looking at the long-stemmed roses when the florist came up to him with a friendly smile.

“Getting flowers for your darling?”

Derek huffed an almost laugh. “I wish. No, it’s the 10 year anniversary of my family’s death.”

The florist looked embarrassed. “Oh, god, I’m so sorry, I just assumed, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Derek smiled at him, shrugged. “Mom loved red roses.”

“Mine did too,” the florist, said, his smile sad. “I’m Stiles, and I’m really good with flowers. If you know any other of their favorites I can put something together?”

“That would be great, thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥ Comments and kudos are always welcome =) ♥


End file.
